kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Danish Dynamite
Danish Dynamite is the Danish chat on Kongregate. * Except for the Quotes section, keep it in English. * Add your quotes above the other quotes. __TOC__ Overview Every great place usually have a epic story of how it all started, and Danish Dynamite is no exception. It all started in year 890, where the vikings thrived and lived well. Where the vikings ruled the north, and had one fearsome viking. Vidar, one of the viking gods. He had a dream, where he was told an epic creation would be made in the far future. The dream didn't give many details. But it did say it would be a gathering of some sort. Vidar had fallen very ill the day after, and to bring the message of his dream further he told his caretakers, to write what his dreams had told him. This message was kept in the safest chest, hidden away with Mjölnar, Thor's hammer. Which many years after was found. This gathering of sort, should be later known as Red'n'White, which was Danish Dynamites original name. Who originally created the room, isn't known for sure. A big fire had burned the history of who created it. But it's rumored to be evilspawn, and a bunch of danes, who wanted to share their battleplans, while playing games, in private. It had later been chosen to be renamed to Danish Dynamite. This was chosen, because many didn't realise it was a danish chatroom. Many years after, where wars have ravaged the lands of the vikings, the message was locked away in a viking museum in Denmark for safe keeping. For all to see the great prediction of our chatroom, Danish Dynamite. This great chatroom, Danish Dynamite, consist of a lot of awesome people, keeping the myth of Danish Dynamite alive and well. Rules *Danish chat, so keep it in danish. *Limited use of Lenny faces. *No roleplaying. * Other than that, follow the normal rules of kongregate, and you should be fine. Regulars BrandNewHero '''(the colorblind dude, who thinks he is black) '''Chokofant(Old regular, but still comes once in a while. Also the great maker of "Pigeon Feeder" the game) Cichos '(addicted to music and other stuff like cake and programming) '''Darkeyed6 '(The one who isn't Lighteyed6) 'DarthChinchi '(The dark chinchi, also the creator of this wiki) 'Dragonforceee '(Old regular who disappeared for over 4 years, but then returned. Goes by Yin, when he can. Never actually plays anything) 'Dryp1 '(The one who is addicted to training. PS: he also got big guns, and apparently the dude is leaking. Blood) 'Evilspawn '- Used to be our awesome Room Owner, but he got tired of that, and now he just lurks in the dark. 'Lighteyed6 '(The one who isn't Darkeyed6) 'moneyhunter8 '(people say that he's a german dude, he's not) '''NetherChickens (the "girl" with the flashing keyboard) reffstrup '(The one who is incredible nice, and who also teases Shorty a lot) '''pludderplad '(That guy.. something about the hair) 'Shrell '(Who couldn´t find this page on his own - hhaaawhaaaw!) 'valde123 '(The guy who chuckles*fnis* a lot. His mum really wanted a baby girl instead) 'Vantie '(A viking that also trains MMA, his axe is sharp by the way) '''Zephore (Our always talking, youngest old-guy) Mods Alex2life - The stickman with modpowers ShortyPigen - The guinea pig smitten roomowner, who claimed the room by brutal force, after the old roomowner died in an even more brutal battle against evil forces (or so the legend says at least). Also has a tendency to crushes on the other fictive girls on the chat. Zerakil '- The nice one, who loves cake and unicorns. '''Baymina - '''Who is Baymina? Where did Baymine come from? All really good questions, and apparently nobody knows the answers. Quotes '''Alex2Life: '"Jeg er bare en douchebag" 'Pludderplad: '"Jeg er nazist :I" "'''Mushizo: tillykke med dit nye level i narcissisme :P Vantie: Oh well, tatovering healer da mege godt :D jalabert: er det et AA møde det her ?" "Lighteyed6: Gra: dit g punkt sidder 5 – 7 cm oppe i dit hul :D:D:D" DaoDib: det er almen viden hvor gra’s g-punkt sidder xD" "DaoDib: hvis jeg blev kendt, ville jeg tjene kassen på at sælge underbukser med bremsespor på ebay :P" "BrandNewHero: jeg går i bad, men jeg står bare der og tænker over livet og så banker min mor på døren og så slukker jeg vandet og så er jeg færdig" "BrandNewHero: jeg tror ikke mine nipples er ligeså følsomme, som folk siger de burde være :I" "Mushizo: når folk rør hinanden herude, så er det somregel kun 1 af parterne der forlader stedet... det minimerer smittefaren ved ebola en hel del Zerakil: Jeg er ikke bange for Ebola, jeg er ikke kramme typen, slet ikke hvis folk er syge." BrandNewHero: "'Er alt ikke spild af tid, når vi skal dø alligevel?!" "'Zerakil: Er det nu jeg skal sige, at huer ikke har hjelme?" - en samtale om hvorvidt der skulle være horn på en vikingehue/hjelm "Zerakil: men Alex det her er internettet, du kan være hvad du vil..." "ShortyPigen: Dryp has achieved coopertest and gained +5% in dødløft" "Darkeyed6: Hvis du tager alle blodårene i en voksen mands krop og strækker dem ud i en lang line, så dør han" Category:Chat rooms Category:Danish chat rooms "Alex2Life: 'Og du kan score piger ved at tage dit gebis ud, sætte det på pigens skulder og skrige "Jeg har fået bid!" :P" "'Helgipunk: 'Hvis kineserne ville holde op med at bruge katte og skifte til toilet papir sá ville alle skove pá jorden være forsvundet om fem ár" "'Alex2life: omfg - Sagde at vores kat kunne få vores gamle computer og fylde den med katteporno. Alex2life: Så fyrer Gudinden "Det er min allerede" af. Reffstrup: damn :I katteporno.... damn Alex2life: Ja - (Hun havde hørt det som kattehår :I)" Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms without room owners